


Sweetener

by dancingonathinline



Series: Dancing with Our Hands Tied [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baker Rey, F/M, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Lawyer Kylo, Modern AU, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingonathinline/pseuds/dancingonathinline
Summary: After the first five weeks of Rey's stress baking extravaganza, Kylo had gone out and purchased the draft guard. There were only so many times a man could handle his home smelling like chocolate and Kylo was at the end of his rope two moths after Rey had moved in.// In which Rey stress bakes and Kylo could live without it if we're being honest.





	Sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompt: Character A is a stress baker and Character B has a sweet tooth. They live next door to one another, It works out well. Bonus points if Character A doesn't even like sweets.  
> But with a twist where Kylo most certainly does not like sweets and Rey's just trying to make him like her.  
> Side note: I've noticed a lot of fan made edits for stories on Tumblr, if anyone wants to make something for one of these stories please please do so!  
> Hope you like it! Leave a comment if you do, they make me smile!

The first thing Kylo did when he stepped off the elevator was wrinkle his nose in distaste. The sharp scent of vanilla extract and sugar wafted towards his nose, enveloping him in its sugary goodness. This could clearly only mean one thing; Rey was at it again.

Rey Kenobi was the twenty-two year old master's student who recently moved into the apartment across from Kylo's. Whenever she was under stress she baked. Everything from cupcakes to carrot cakes, Rey pumped them out at the speed of light. The night the first draft of her thesis was due she baked a tray of brownies, two dozen cupcakes, and a three layer cake. To her credit, the rest of the floor adored her baked goods. 

Kylo however, could have lived without them. Rey had never directly approached him with an offer of a baked good, and for that Kylo was grateful. He wasn't a huge fan of baked goods, preferring to limit his sugar intake to the one packet he put in his coffee in the mornings before heading to the office. Perhaps it was his destiny as a divorce lawyer to like his foods as bitter as some of his clients. It was a shame because Kylo himself was nursing quite the crush on the girl across the hall. He admired her determination and her three bun hair style was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. Regardless, Kylo tended to seal off his door and windows whenever Rey was in one of her moods.

Resisting the urge to block his nose, Kylo trudged to his apartment at the end of the hall. The smell was strongest in front of his door, the small space warm with sugary air. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Kylo let himself into his apartment. Kicking his shoes off and placing them on the rack by the door, he walked to his closet to grab the draft guard. After the first five weeks of Rey's stress baking extravaganza, Kylo had gone out and purchased the draft guard. There were only so many times a man could handle his home smelling like chocolate and Kylo was at the end of his rope two moths after Rey had moved in.

Pushing the draft guard under the door, Kylo turned the lock and began to loosen his tie. He'd had a ridiculously long day the the office, one that mainly consisted of a five hour custody battle over a cat. All he wanted to do was curl up on his couch with a Die Hard film and a beer. He was in the process of taking off his dress shirt when he heard a knock on his door.

Sighing, Kylo unlocked the door to find Rey standing in front of him with flour in her hair, holding a covered dish. Taking in his disheveled hair and his hastily unbuttoned shirt, she blushed a light pink before seeming to realize she had come to his door with a purpose.

"Oh! Uh, hi!" Rey stammered glancing down at the dish in her hands, "Hi!"

"Hi?" He replied with a smirk on his face, "Did you get lost? Your apartment's over there." He said pointing across the hall to where a flowered welcome mat lay in front of her door.

"Oh no, I didn't-" She began before realizing he was messing with her, "I just came over to offer you some-" Opening the lid of the dish she looked down before finishing her sentence, "-cookies."

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyebrows creasing in concern, "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine!" She replied smiling brightly.

A silence fell across the pair as she continued to beam at him, while he craned his neck to peek out the door behind her. 

"Are you sure you didn't mean to go to BB-8? This is BB-7, and I know your friends live in BB-8.." He trailed off, realizing the girl was still staring at him while smiling. 

"I'm sure!" She replied. "I've never brought you anything before and well everyone should have one sweet thing a week. At least that's my motto!" She finished her sentence by smiling brightly and pushing the dish towards him. "Like I said, cookies!"

"You have flour in your hair," Kylo said, attempting to reject the cookies without offendng the girl.

"Yikes," She said stepping into his apartment without permission, "Let me just set this down on the counter and I'll be on my way."

"Okay, just come on in then?" He said reaching behind him to scratch the back of his neck in discomfort. His apartment was beginning to smell like sugary sweetness, but it also appeared brighter with her in it.

"Wow, this is a lot of black," She said taking in his furniture while swiping at her hair, "Did I get it?" She asked after swatting every part of her head aside from the spot where the flour lay.

"Yeah, I'm not really into bright colors," He reached over and shook a hand through her bangs to dislodge the flour there, "Or colors in general I guess."

"Hey are you watching Die Hard?" She said crossing over to the DVD he'd left on the table, "I love this movie!"

"Yeah I've had a pretty long day," He replied pulling the DVD from her hands and walking over to pop it into the player, "You're welcome to stay if you'd like-" He began feeling brave, "It smells like you're under some stress too."

"Ah so you've figured out my system," She said pulling her shoes off and placing them on the rack by the door.

"I'm pretty sure the entire hall has figured out your system-," He said booting up the title screen, "Grab those cookies on your way over, if you're going to invade my apartment the least you can do is feed me." He finished, hoping she would eat some of the cookies so he'd have less to dispose of later. 

"No!" Rey exclaimed running over to shove the cookies in the cupboard, "I mean, I can't eat the cookies with you. I'm..shy about my baked goods!"

"Okay..." He replied scooting over so she had room to sit by him on the couch, "More for me I guess."

"So," She said before he could start the movie, "Why are you so stressed?"

"Just work I guess," He answered, shrugging his shoudlers, "I'm a divorce lawyer and I'm working a pretty nasty custody battle right now."

"That's so sad," She said, eyebrows furrowing together, "For the child especially."

"Oh no," He said with a blank look on his face, "It's a cat."

"Pardon?" She asked, confusion filling her face. 

"The custody battle is over a cat," He answered as she began to laugh in earnest, "Yeah, yeah. Kylo's job is hilarious. What about you?" He asked as her laughter died down, "What's got you stressed?"

Sighing deeply and tipping her head to rest on the back arm of the couch, she answered, "It's honestly a combination of many things but to put it shortly; finals, friends, and funds."

"That bad huh?" He said turning his head to look at her.

"I'm just overwhelmed," She answered, "I've got a fifty page thesis due in a few weeks that I can't seem to perfect. My friends are all moving on to bigger things and it feels like they're leaving me behind because I'm still in school. Oh and speaking of school, I have basically no money for college or rent." Her hands began to shake, thinking about the stress she was under, "Normally when I get like this I begin baking, but I doubt you'd want your kitchen exploding in a flurry of sprinkles. Honestly, I just wish I had someone to give me a hug."

"Okay, bring it in." He said chuckling when he saw her eyes widen, "I can only handle so much self-pity in one day, and I've already met my quota through my own thoughts."

Chuckling, she leaned over and wrapped an arm around his waist. His arm fell around her shoulder while he tucked her head under his chin. He was sure she could hear the hammering of his heart through his thin dress shirt and hoped that she wouldn't comment on it. 

"Should we start the movie?" She asked, squeezing in closer to his side.

"Yeah, go for it." He replied handing her the remote. 

The pair stayed cuddling for the duration of the movie, eventually falling to their sides to lay down on Kylo's leather couch. As morning came, Rey woke before Kylo, her face pressed into the muscle of his bicep, his breath fanning out in small puffs across her face. Smiling, she slowly extracted herself from his grip before lightly kissing his cheek and dashing back to her apartment.

When Kylo woke a few hours later, he found both his apartment and his stomach empty. Smiling, he began to think about the best way to contact Rey while opening the dish of cookies she had left. Peering down at the cookies inside he began to laugh in earnest before pulling out his cellphone. Every heart shaped cookie had her phone number frosted on it in green icing with the exception of the one cookie that she had used to sign her name. Reaching in, he took a bite out of one of the dozen cookies. Perhaps he could learn to love sweets after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! Find me at reylohtrash!


End file.
